Polyphenols are an incredibly diverse group of compounds (Ferreira et al., 1992) which widely occur in a variety of plants, some of which enter into the food chain. In some cases they represent an important class of compounds for the human diet. Although some of the polyphenols are considered to be nonnutrative, interest in these compounds has arisen because of their possible beneficial effects on health.
For instance, quercetin (a flavonoid) has been shown to possess anticarcinogenic activity in experimental animal studies (Deshner et al., 1991 and Kato et al., 1983). (+)-Catechin and (-)-epicatechin (flavan-3-ols) have been shown to inhibit Leukemia virus reverse transcriptase activity (Chu et al., 1992). Nobotanin (an oligomeric hydrolyzable tannin) has also been shown to possess anti-tumor activity (Okuda et al., 1992). Statistical reports have also shown that stomach cancer mortality is significantly lower in the tea producing districts of Japan. Epigallocatechin gallate has been reported to be the pharmacologically active material in green tea that inhibits mouse skin tumors (Okuda et al., 1992). Ellagic acid has also been shown to possess anticarcinogen activity in various animal tumor models (Bukharta et al., 1992). Lastly, proanthocyanidin oligomers have been patented by the Kikkoman Corporation for use as antimutagens. Indeed, the area of phenolic compounds in foods and their modulation of tumor development in experimental animal models has been recently presented at the 202nd National Meeting of The American Chemical Society (Ho et al., 1992; Huang et al., 1992).
However, none of these reports teaches or suggests cocoa extracts or compounds therefrom, any methods for preparing such extracts or compounds therefrom, or, any uses; for cocoa extracts or compounds therefrom, as antineoplastic agents, antioxidants, DNA topoisomerase II enzyme inhibitors, cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulators, NO (Nitric Oxide) or NO-synthase modulators, as non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents, apoptosis modulators, platelet aggregation modulators, blood or in vivo glucose modulators, antimicrobials, or inhibitors of oxidative DNA damage.